


Fail Shannon, Epic Fail

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [51]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon really thought that he had a great gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail Shannon, Epic Fail

Shannon grumbled as he walked out of the fifth store that day empty-handed. Jared’s birthday was only a few days away, and Shannon couldn’t think of one thing to get the younger man. He knew Jay would be happy with anything, but the man was turning 40, isn’t that supposed to mean something?

                Sighing, Shannon turned into his sixth store, praying that they had something.

-

                Today was the day. Shannon smiled nervously as he handed Jared a small box. Jared raised an eyebrow, the man’s brown hair still ruffed from sleep and still in his pajamas. “Uh, Happy birthday Jay.”

                “Thanks,” Jared responded, opening the box. Promptly, the birthday boy smack his forehead, “Really Shan?”

                “What?”

                He held up the small bottle, “I might be forty, but I don’t need fucking Viagra!”


End file.
